Conventional buttons are used for articles of apparel or other accessories and trimmings. These buttons are commonly used in cooperation with button holes to perform a sole function of fastening by simply inserting the buttons through respective button holes. Some of these buttons are provided with specially designed front faces for decoration purposes. However, the functions of these conventional buttons are limiting.
There is a need to produce an improved button that can store an object and release it or make use of it when needed.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a button, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the button disclosed in the present application, or consider any cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.